entrenamiento
by lifebeautiful
Summary: ichigo es ayudado por xcution a recuperar sus poderes, y debera enfrentarse a ¿inoue!


**hola a todos ^^ aca devuelta yo xD jjajajajaajaaa**

**bueno, lo que pasa que el cap 434 de bleahc me inspiro mucho jijiji**

**y escribi ee fanfic. quiero avisarles que al ultimaparte es ichihime, casi todo el cap es el cap original de bleach. lo que yo quise hacer fue como la continuacion del cap, basandome en el...**

**bueno espero que les guste ^^**

**BLEACH LE PERTENECE A TITE KUBO ^^ pero la historia, los personajes no, si me pertenecen :P**

* * *

-¿entonces? ¿Por qué volviste a llamarme?- pregunto un molesto Ichigo a Ginjou al llegar al local de Xcution.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes alguna queja?- le pregunto Ginjou indiferente - y sin embargo has venido aquí, tan obedientemente – se burlo él.

-¡cállate!- le grito Ichigo molesto.

-¿vas a hacer algo para regresarme mis poderes de shinigami? Pensé que íbamos a entrenar en un lugar más grande o algo así-

-¡lo haremos! ¡Entrenaremos en un lugar más grande!-

Ichigo puso cara de desconcierto al escuchar la voz que le respondía que no era la de Ginjou.

Riruka pateo la puerta y apareció con una casita para muñecas con ella.

-¿Por qué siempre llegas tarde?- le pregunto Ichigo con las cejas alzadas y desconcertado.

-¡¿eh? ¡¿Yo?- le grito un Riruka sonrosada -¡siempre llego tarde por el trabajo que debo hacer! ¡¿Eres estúpido o qué?-

-Riruka- la llamo un joven rubio con boina negra -¿podrías dejar de abrir la puerta con tu pie? No es que quiera verlas, pero terminas mostrando tu ropa interior cada maldita vez y cada vez es más molesto-

A Riruka se le hizo un "click" al costado de su cara -¡¿EH?- le grito ella molesta –yukio… ¿desde cuándo me empezaste a hablar así?- se burlo ella – no me digas que porque ahora hay un invitado y el ambiente ha cambiado un poco puedes hablarme así ¡no me hagas reír! ¡No me digas que un canalla como tú que esta todo el día jugando a los videojuegos puede hablarme como si estuviera a mi mismo nivel! ¡¿Está bien? ¡Ni antes, ni ahora, nunca te considere un aliado del mismo nivel!-

Yukio la miro –lo siento, ¿podrías empezar desde el principio de nuevo?-

A Riruka se le formo una venita -¡¿eh? ¿Desde cuándo..?-

Jackie, la otra mujer miembro del grupo le cayó la boca – no necesitas hacerlo.

-¡déjame en paz Jackie!- le grito Riruka

-está bien, está bien, ya. Solo explícale lo de la caja a Ichigo- le contesto ella

-¡está bien, cállate! ¡No necesitas decírmelo!- le grito la joven de dos colitas.

-¡¿y que estas esperando eh? ¡Apresúrate y ven aquí así te puedo explicar!- le grito a Ichigo una Riruka sonrosada.

-si señora- le dijo él desconcertado -¿Por qué me gritas?-

Ichigo se iba acercando a ella cuando esta se alarmo y se volvió a sonrojar -¡espera!- le grito ella

Ichigo se detuvo confundido.

-¡alto! De hecho ahí estas bien ¡no des un paso más!-

-¿Qué diablos pasa con ella?- pregunto un Ichigo un tanto confundido con una gotita en su mejilla.

-mira esta caja- le dijo ella mencionando la casa de muñecas.

-lo hago, ¿y bien?-

-¿linda no?- le dijo ella.

Ichigo estaba confundido -¿eh?-

-¡alégrate! Esta linda caja ¡será tu centro de entrenamiento!- le contesto ella con una sonrisa.

_¿Me estas jodiendo no?_ Reflejaba la cara de Ichigo -¿eh?-

-es todo lo que necesitas saber, de todas maneras ya lo descubrirás pronto- le contesto Riruka con cara de _no, no te estoy jodiendo_.

-mi poder especial es- prosiguió ella –doll house. Si pienso que algo es "lindo" o "gracioso", puedo insertarlo o removerlo de la casa a mi voluntad- Riruka chasqueo los dedos y un corazoncito negro salió de su mano. –Ese es tu pase- le dijo ella a Ichigo quien ya tenía el corazoncito negro pegado en su pecho. – Vamos ya puedes entrar, te doy permiso- dijo al lado de la casita señalándola la cual tenía una especie de pequeño fuego prendiéndola.

El corazoncito pegado en Ichigo reflejaba el mismo fueguito que tenia la casa -¿permiso? ¿De que estas hablan…?- no pudo terminar a frase cuando él se empezó a desvanecer en el mismo fuego que la casa y el corazón. Entrando por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la casita: se había encogido.

-maldición… eso fue… ¿eh?-

Ichigo vio el enorme peluche de chanchito que se paraba ante él. –hey, hey- dijo él mirando el peluche con una gotita de sudor en su rostro.

-¿y bien? ¿Verdad que es lindo?- le pregunto Riruka desde arriba.

-¡no es nada lindo! ¡¿Qué diablos es esa cosa?-le grito Ichigo

-derrótalo- le dijo ella

-¿uhh?- pregunto él confundido y nervioso.

-te he dicho que pelees y lo derrotes, ese es tu entrenamiento. No te preocupes, no es fuerte así que te será fácil- le contesto ella poniendo la boca como si tirara un beso – si usas tu poder especial, claro-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ichigo desconcertado.

Plafff. La mano del peluche impacto contra el piso de la casita haciendo que Ichigo ruede hacia un costado para esquivarlo.

-¡maldita sea! ¡Riruka sácame de aquí!- le grito él mientras huía del peluche que lo perseguía.

-¡¿Qué parte no me entendiste pedazo de idiota? Este es tu entrenamiento-

-¡¿y cómo carajo quieres que lo derrote?-

-¡encuentra ese poder!-

-¡que no tengo poderes estúpida! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Ichigo cayó al suelo por el pie que el peluche le había puesto para que se tropezara.

-¡estúpido deja de huir como un cobarde y lucha con él, Pero no lo lastimes mucho!-

-¡cállate!-

Ichigo detuvo su huida y se enfrento al peluche

"_demonios ¿Cómo mierda lo voy a vencer? No tengo ningún poder, los he perdido todos"_

El peluche le pego una piña desde arriba e Ichigo la detuvo con mucha dificultad con sus manos. Lucho con el muñeco para librarse de éste y logro que el peluche retrocediera dos pasos.

Arremetió contra él con su fuerza bruta, era lo único que le quedaba. Luchó con el peluche. Le pego una piña, el peluche lo derribo con una cachetada, le pego una patada, y así estuvieron hasta que Ichigo le asesto un gancho en el mentón y el muñeco cayo desmayado.

-35 minutos en derrotar a oing oing Ichigo-

Ichigo miro a Riruka -¿oing oing? Vaya, que original…- se burlo él.

-¡cállate imbécil! ¿Qué rayos te sucede, porque estas colorado?-

-tus pechos están muy cerca de la casa- dijo Ichigo molesto, con la mirada baja y colorado.

-¡eres un pervertido!-

-¡tu eres la idiota! ¡Ahora sácame de aquí!-

-el entrenamiento no termino- sonrió maléficamente ella –falta otra batalla para que salgas de la casa-

-¿eh?-pregunto él confundido nuevamente **(se confunde mucho este Ichigo xD)**

-lo que escuchaste. Debes enfrentarte a tu mayor deseo- le dijo ella mientras sacaba el peluche de la casa – materializare tu mayor deseo y deberás luchar con él y vencerlo.

De pronto un torbellino comenzó a crear una figura en frente de él. Ichigo esperaba que se materializara él en forma de shinigami, pero al ver la figura que se encontraba frente a él sus ojos se salieron de orbita y su cara se puso completamente roja…

-vaya, que deseo tan bonita- mascullo una envidiosa Riruka.

-¿Inoue? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?- pregunto Ichigo sorprendido.

-es tu deseo Ichigo- le dijo Riruka –tu deseo amoroso. Debes luchar con él y vencerlo-

-¡ ¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? ¡¿MI DESEO QUE?- Ichigo se puso rojo como un tomate.

-¡¿eres sordo o qué? Es tu deseo amoroso, lo que más anhelas, ¡ahora véncela!-

Ichigo miro a la réplica de Inoue que se encontraba frente a él. Ella lo miraba extraño hasta que habló.

-¡KUROSAKI-KUN! ¡DAME UN BESITO!- le decía ella haciendo muecas con el labio

-¡¿EHHHH? ¿Qué DICES INOUE? ¡ESTA NO ES LA VERDADERA INOUE!-

-¡claro que no idiota!, es una réplica de ella, ahora véncela. Si te da un beso, has perdido ¡¿entendiste?-

-pero…-

-¡KUROSAKI-KUN!- la réplica de Orihime comenzó a correrlo para besarlo. Ichigo corrió en dirección opuesta.

-Inoue ¡cálmate! Por favor, no soy capaz de pegarte-

-¡dame un beso Kurosaki-kun!-

-¡ya, Inoue!- le gritaba Ichigo mientras corría.

-¡estúpido! ¡No te escucha, lo único que hace es perseguirte hasta que pueda besarte! No sirven las palabras con ella.

Ichigo se detuvo esperando a la réplica de Orihime. Cuando ella lo estaba por agarrar, él la agarro por las muñecas. La réplica de Orihime hacia muecas con la boca intentando besarlo. Ichigo rio por la situación, si Orihime supiera… sentía sus mejillas arder. Agradeció que Chad no estuviera ahí, sino hubiera quedado expuesto y muerto de la vergüenza.

La miro. Diablos, era igual de hermosa que la real… ¿Cómo iba a vencerla sin pegarle? No, aunque fuera una réplica, no podía pegarle. No a una mujer, no a ella…

Aunque ésta no fuera la real.

-kurosaki-kun, Kurosaki-kun ¡bésame!-

Ichigo se puso más rojo todavía.

-Inoue, clámate…-

-ohh Kurosaki-kun, deseo tus labios en los míos, bésame, ¡bésame! Quiero saber a que saben tus deliciosos labios, ¡ahoga mi pena Kurosaki-kun!-

A Ichigo se le salieron los ojos de orbita y ya estaba bordo. Orihime se movía frenéticamente haciendo que sus senos subieran y bajaran. En un momento uno de sus senos casi se escapa de la remera haciendo que Ichigo tuviera una hemorragia nasal. Cayo al piso y cuando la réplica de Orihime lo estaba por besar, rodo a un costado.

-¡¿Qué esperas Ichigo?- le grito Riruka.

-¿Cómo va eso?- Ginjou se acerco al lado de su aliada.

-el idiota no hace nada, ¡ni siquiera se esfuerza en vencerla!-

-¿envidia?- Ginjou se burlo.

-¡CALLATE!-

Ichigo seguía escapando cuando tropezó nuevamente. Cayo hacia atrás y la réplica de Orihime aprovecho… y lo beso… Ichigo se puso rojo al sentir los labios de Orihime, aunque no fuera ella…

-¡BAKA!- le grito Riruka sonrojada -¡has perdido!-

**…...**

-¿ahh?-

-¿pasa algo Orihime?-

-no, no es nada Tatsuki, seguro fue mi imaginación- le sonrió ella. Su amiga se habría preocupado al ver el sobresalto de ella, ya que había sentido algo extraño en sus labios…

…_¿kurosaki-kun?_

_

* * *

nos leemos pronto ^^  
_


End file.
